Réalité parallèle ?
by Chrystabelle
Summary: Nouvelle épidémie? Quelles en sont les conséquences? À Dean et Sam de le découvrir!


_**Réalité parallèle ?!? **_

**La maison de Bobby, Dakota du Sud**

**Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Dean et Sam était à la recherche d'une enquête. Dean avait alors proposé à son cadet d'aller rendre visite à Bobby car celui aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à leur proposer. Mais Sam savait bien que la vraie raison de son frère était que ce dernier voulait profiter du garage de Bobby pour travailler un peu sur son Impala, si celui-ci n'avait rien pour eux. Heureusement pour Dean, Bobby n'avait rien de spécial à chasser et c'est ainsi que Sam se retrouva à surfer sur son ordinateur portable à la recherche de boulot. **

**Sam** : Hey Bobby, pourrais-tu venir voir ça S.T.P.?

**Bobby** : Tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose?

**Sam** : Peut-être bien, jette un coup d'œil aux journaux de Decatur.

Decatur Journal 9 mars 2007

**Nouvelle épidémie?**

Les docteurs de l'hôpital général de Decatur en Illinois ont remarqués une augmentation de patients des plus étrange. En effet, ils ont pu constater une ressemblance des symptômes parmi les nouveaux admis. Malheureusement, ces mêmes docteurs n'ont pus identifié cette maladie. Certains d'entre eux croient qu'ils s'agiraient simplement d'un nouveau virus alors que d'autres sont déconcertés à l'idée que la maladie prend de plus en plus d'ampleur à travers la ville.

**Bobby** : Comme il le dise c'est sûrement un virus. Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que tu veux tellement trouver quelque chose que tu imagines une chasse là où il n'en a pas.

**Sam** : Dean et moi avons déjà vu un cas semblable à Fitchbourg au Wisconsin. L'histoire d'une Shtriga qui rendait les enfants malades car elle prenait leurs énergies pour survivre.

**Bobby** : Ça vaut le coup d'y aller pour s'en assurer.

**Sam** : Je vais aller prévenir Dean, il doit être encore en train de travailler sur son auto.

**Assis du côté passager, Sam essayait de trouver plus d'information sur cette « épidémie » pendant que Dean écoutait à tue-tête Thunderstruck de ACDC au volant de son Impala**.

**Sam** : Dean, pourrais-tu baisser un peu le volume S.T.P.?

**Dean** : Écoute, pourquoi ne te détends-tu pas. De toute façon, si c'est bien une Shtriga, il suffit d'attende qu'elle se nourrisse et on n'a qu'à la tuer.

**Sam** : Pour la tuer, il faudrait d'abord la trouvé et bizarrement celle-ci ne s'en prend pas seulement aux enfants mais aussi aux adultes et en plus elle semble agit de façon aléatoire, pas comme celle de la dernière fois qui avait comme point centre l'hôpital. Cela rend donc les recherches plus difficiles.

**Hôpital de Decatur, Illinois**

**Dean et Sam se présentèrent au comptoir de la réception**.

**Infirmière** : Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?

**Dean** : Bonjour, je suis le docteur Chris Daughtry et voici mon collège Steve Calson, nous sommes là pour faire des recherches sur cette nouvelle épidémie.

**Infirmière** : Bien, allez au 3e étage et demandez le Docteur Carignan

**Dean** : Merci!!!

**Pendant qu'ils s'éloignent**

**Sam** : Dean, au fait, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

**Dean** : Oui pourquoi cette question?

**Sam** : C'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas demandé le numéro de téléphone à l'infirmière de la réception.

**Dean** : Très drôle!

**Docteur Carignan** : J'ignorais que vous étiez sensé venir pour faire des recherches.

**Après avoir trouvé le docteur Carignan, celui-ci conduisit Sam et Dean à l'aile de l'hôpital réservée aux patients touchés par cette nouvelle maladie.**

**Dean **: Cette décision à été pris à la dernière minute alors il a été impossible de vous prévenir avant. Alors quelles sont les choses importantes que nous devrions savoir.

**Docteur Carignan** : Premièrement, les symptômes sont tous semblables, c'est-à-dire que ça commence par de la fièvre, ce qui fait penser à la grippe. Mais ensuite la fièvre augmente considérablement et les personnes commencent une sorte de délire. D'après leurs proches, ils relatent des faits qui ne sont jamais arrivés mais les gens dont ils font allusion sont bien présents dans leurs vies. Par la suite, les cas de folie sont de plus en plus fréquents et soudainement les patients perdent leurs fièvres. Cependant à cette étape, étrangement ils sont éveillés mais semblent ne pus avoir aucun contrat avec leur entourage, avec le monde réel. Vous savez comme s'ils étaient présents en corps mais pas en esprit.

**Sam** : Vous voulez dire comme ceux qui sont atteints de maladies mentales et qui se créent des univers imaginaires?

**Docteur Carignan** : C'est une possibilité. Cependant, nous n'avons pas encore compris ce qui cause la maladie exactement. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un virus car la façon de la transmettre reste totalement illogique et les personnes affectées ne sont pas des mêmes catégories, des mêmes ages. Dans une familles, trois personnes sont touchés alors que dans une autre c'est seulement une. D'après nos test, le contacte humain, la salive et le sang ne semblent pas être les transmetteurs. C'est comme si les personnes ont eux-mêmes développés la maladie dans leur corps.

**Sam** : Cela semble étrange. Quel est le cas le plus récent?

**Docteur Carignan** : Ce matin, nous avons eu deux nouveaux cas, une femme de 45 ans nommée Emilia Marshall ainsi qu'un petit garçon, Francis McAllan, de 7ans. Apparemment, ils ne se connaissent pas et ne se sont même jamais rencontrés. Voici leurs dossiers.

**Alors que les garçons regardaient les dossiers des deux nouveaux patients, ils en profitèrent pour mémoriser leurs adresses, ainsi cela leur permettrait d'aller recherchés une quelconque trace que peut laisser une Shtriga. Cependant, après avoir fouiller la première maison dans les moindres détails, ils ne découvrirent aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de cette créature.**

**Dean** :Peut-être qu'elle a seulement bien effacé ses traces avant de partir.

**Sam** : (avec un regard septique) Ou alors c'est simplement un virus comme ils disent… ou bien autre chose.

**Dean sorti donc son baladeur qu'il avait transformé en détecteur de métal.**

**Dean** : Sammy vient voir.

**Sur le pas de la porte, l'EMF de Dean, en l'occurrence son baladeur, réagissait énormément ce qui signifia la présence de quelque chose de surnaturel qui était venu là. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à la maison du deuxième patient, Dean rentra en collision avec une jeune femme qui marchait à sens contraire sur le trottoir. Dean bafouilla quelques excuses à cette dernière, alors que chacun continuaient son chemin.**

**Dean :** (à Sam) C'est à elle que j'aurais dû demander son numéro de téléphone.

**Sam **: Tu ne crois pas que de savoir son nom serait un bon début?

**Dean** : Non, pourquoi?

**Sam** : Laisse tomber, tu ne changeras jamais, voilà, 264 King Street, c'est la maison du petit Francis, juste à l'intersection de King Street et Martin Luther King Jr. Street.

**Dean : **Alors on y va?

**Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'entrer dans la maison que déjà l'EMF détectait la présence de souffre juste devant la porte d'entrée.**

**Dean** : Un esprit ou un démon qui fait du porte à porte?

**Sam** : Pourquoi pas, après on a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas. Tu te souviens du Rakasha qui a pris l'apparence d'un clown, ainsi les enfants le laissaient entrer chez eux, ce qui lui permettait de dévorer leurs parents.

**Dean** : Comment oublié ça, affronté le sosie de Ronald McDonald alors que tu as toujours eu cette peur des clowns. Moment inoubliable.

**Sam et Dean louèrent une chambre de motel pour passer la nuit. Ils en profitèrent pour revoir les renseignements qu'ils avaient au cas où quelque chose leur aurait échappé. Après un long temps de recherche, ils se couchèrent enfin. Quand Sam rouvrit les yeux, il était 5 :00 du matin. Il décida donc de laisser son frère dormir et parti se chercher un café ainsi que travailler un peu sur cette enquête. Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard, Dean dormait encore, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu car il connaissant sa facilité de se réveiller au moindre bruit. Par conséquent, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever. **

**Sam : **Allez Dean, réveilles-toi, on a une enquête à mener.

**Étant donné le manque de réponse de Dean, il pensa que son frère se moquait de lui alors il tenta encore sa chance.**

**Sam : **Hey Dorothée, il a plein de monstre à tuer alors lèves-toi!

Généralement, Dean en aurait profité pour répliquer après ce genre de commentaire, mais la seule réponse fut un grognement. Cela commençait à inquiéter un peu Sam. Il s'approcha du lit du fond, en l'occurrence celui de Dean. Sur la défensive, il le secoua en peu, craignant que ce dernier ne lui fasse un coup bas. Mais Dean ne se tourna que lentement sur son lit, les yeux encore fermés. C'est alors que Sam remarqua que Dean était chaud, comme s'il faisait de la fièvre.

**Dean : **Sam, est-ce que c'est toi qui as monté le chauffage?

**Sam** : Dean, tu fais de la température alors reste couché.

**Dean** : Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêté?

Avec grande difficulté, il essaya de se lever de son lit. Mais lorsqu'il eu le tournis, il se ravisa et se recoucha.

**Dean** : Sache que je suis capable de me lever mais je ne le ferai pas car pour une fois je peux dormir plus long temps.

**Ce fût la dernière chose que dit Dean avant de se rendormir. Sam se doutait bien que Dean été infecté par la créature qu'ils chassaient, mais il espérait quand même que se ne soit qu'une grippe. Il décida donc d'aller chercher des pilules pour calmer la fièvre de son frère. Quand il revint, l'état de Dean s'était détériorer. Sam appela Ellen pour savoir si elle avait des renseignements sur cette nouvelle menace. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas. Sam remarqua que la température de Dean augmentait de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre 40 degré Celsius. **

_Bennett, Colorado_

_**Dean : **Enfin cette enquête est finie, je croyais qu'on n'éliminerait jamais cet esprit. Sam, ça te dit une bière, pour fêter ça?_

_**Suite à son approbation, les deux frères se rendirent dans le premier bar qu'ils virent, soit à peu près le seul de la région. Après s'être fait dévisager par les occupants lors de leur entrée, les garçons allèrent s'asseoir à une table plus éloigner, leur permettant ainsi de pouvoir parler librement sans inquiétude. **_

_**Dean : **Est-ce que tu as des informations sur une nouvelle enquête?_

_**Sam : **Non, pas encore! Mais je continue de chercher._

_**Dean : **Écoute Sammy, pour se soir profite donc de notre soirée de liberté et amuses-toi! Et S.T.P. fermes cet ordinateur, tout le monde nous regarde._

_**Tandis que Sam éteignait son ordinateur et commençait à scruter les journaux du coin, la serveuse arriva vers eux le nez dans ses commendes.**_

_**Serveuse **: Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour vous?_

_**Dean **: Jo???_

_**Jo** : Dean, Sam que faites-vous ici?_

_**Sam **: On avait une enquête dans le coin. Et toi?_

_**Jo** : Aussi une enquête en cours. Alors qu'allez-vous prendre?_

_**Dean **: Juste deux bières!_

_**Jo approuva et s'éloigna car un autre client commençait à s'impatienter. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle revint avec leurs commendes.**_

_**Dean : **Alors tu es ici pour longtemps?_

_**Jo : (sur un ton un peu sec) **Peut-être bien!_

_**Sam : **Comment ça va avec la chasse?_

_**Jo : **Pas trop pire, les temps qui cours un cas n'attend pas l'autre. En plus, je dois travailler pour gagner un peu d'argent. Justement je dois m'y remettre._

_**Après plusieurs bières et une baisse incroyable de clients en raison de l'heure tardive, Sam et Dean décidèrent de rentrer au motel. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Dean remarqua que Jo venait de raccrocher son téléphone, et s'apprêtait à quitter le bar à une vitesse fulgurante.**_

_**Dean : **Jo, est-ce que ça va?_

_**Jo : **Oui, oui. Je dois y aller, une urgence._

_**Dean : **Attend!_

_**Jo : **Je t'appelles plus tard, ok?_

_**Et elle sortie, laissant Dean en plan.**_

_**Cela faisait deux semaines que Jo avait dit à Dean qu'elle l'appellerais mais il était encore sans nouvelles. Dean appela donc Ellen pour s'assurer que Jo allait bien.**_

_**Dean : **Ellen, comment vas-tu?_

_**Ellen : **Bien mon cœur, mais je ne crois pas que tu m'appelle seulement pour me demander ça._

_**Dean : **Non, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu savais comment allait Jo._

_**Ellen : **Elle allait bien, enfin, ce matin quand elle m'appelée. Pourquoi cette question?_

_**Dean : **Heu, pour savoir. Est-ce que tu sais si elle est sur une chasse?_

_**Ellen : **En fait c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a téléphoné, c'était pour savoir si je n'avait quelque chose pour elle car ça fait une semaine qu'elle a fini sa chasse._

_**Dean **: Tu veux dire que ça fait une semaine qu'elle a fini son travaille à Bennett? _

_**Ellen** : En effet, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Dean qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_**Dean** : Rien, tout va bien. Merci Ellen._

_**Lorsque Dean raccrocha, il était totalement déconcerté. Jo lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait et elle ne la pas fait. En plus, c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps à cause d'une chasse car elle avait eu une semaine plutôt tranquille. **_

**Dean : **….chasse…..téléphone…..pourquoi….

Cela faisait un jour que Dean avait commencé à déliré, laissant Sam impuissant face à cette situation. Le cadet, avait décidé de ne pas amené son frère à l'hôpital car il pensait que Dean pourrait peut-être lui être utile. Si dans son délire, Dean pourrait lui révélé des indices qui l'aiderait à trouvé la créature étant la source de cette épidémie. Sam essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire descendre la température de Dean avec des compresses d'eau froide. Mais il devenait difficile de se concentré sur l'enquête et en même temps de prendre soin de Dean. Soudainement, on cogna à la porte. Sam alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Jo.

Sam : Jo, que fais-tu ici?

Jo : Ma mère m'a informé de votre chasse et elle m'a dit que Dean n'allait pas bien. Je me suis dit alors, que vu que je n'avais pas de travaille pour l'instant, je pourrais t'être utile. Comment va-t-il?

Sam : Sa température s'est stabilisé à environ 41 degré Celcius.

Sam informa Jo de tous les détails qu'il connaissait pas rapport à cette enquête. Il lui demanda si ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester avec Dean pendant qu'il partait à la recherche d'informations. Elle accepta sans hésitation. Une fois Sam parti, Jo se rapprocha du lit de Dean et commença à l'éponger avec une débarbouillette froide.

_Harvelle's Roadhouse_

_Sam et Dean : Surprise! Bonne fête Ellen!!!_

_C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Ellen. Jo, Ash et quelque autres personnes étaient là pour fêter ça. Sam et Dean avait décidé de venir à l'insu de tous, ce qui en surpris plus d'un._

_Ellen : Les garçons, contente de vous voir! Comment avez-vous su?_

_Sam : C'est Ash qui nous l'a dit. Voilà un cadeau de notre part. _

_Ellen : Merci beaucoup. Vous allez quand même restez un peu avec nous. _

_Sans attendre leurs réponses_

_Ellen : Parfait, Jo amène deux bières de plus._

_Alors que Jo était au bar en train de préparé toutes les boissons demandées, Dean la rejoignit. _

_Dean : Alors, Jo, ça va?_

_Jo : Oui, excuse-moi je dois aller porter ça à ma mère._

_Dean : (pour lui-même) Je vais bien aussi, merci!_

_Dean ne comprenait pas ces réactions. Premièrement, Jo lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerais et elle ne l'a pas fait. Et deuxièmement, il remarqua qu'elle était assez froide avec lui depuis quelques temps. Il devrait mettre ça au clair…un jour. La soirée continua de bon train. Sam remarqua que Dean et Jo ne s'était pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la veillé et que les regards lancés à l'autre n'avaient jamais lieu au même moment. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose._

_Sam : Un pari ça vous dirais. Le gagnant au jeu d'arcade qui consiste à touché le plus de cible a l'aide d'un fusil remporte …20 $ de chaque concurrent. Qui est partant?_

_Aussitôt Dean et Jo acceptèrent. Dean car il croyait pourvoir se faire de l'argent facilement et Jo car c'était elle qui détenait le record dans la machine du bar, ce qui expliqua le refus des autres personnes présentes. Ainsi la compétition commença. Sam s'arrangea pour faire le pire score pour être éliminer le plus vite possible et ainsi les laisser un peu seul tout les deux. En apercevant la marque de Jo, la réaction de Dean imminente._

_Dean : Argh! Je suis sûr que tu as triché!_

_Jo : Dean, avec ce jeu, il est impossible de triché. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu juste pas le fait que je t'est battu?_

_Dean : Heu Jo, j'ai pensé à ça, tu sais pour le coup de téléphone que tu étais sensé me passé et que tu n'as pas fait…Je voulais simplement te dire que je comprends, après tout, tu n'as fait que faire la même chose que moi. Après que tu m'es soigné, quand Sam était posséder, je t'avais dis la même chose. Alors…_

_Jo : Est-ce que ça serait des excuses? Dean Winchester qui s'excuse? Christo!!!!!_

_Dean : Oui, se sont des excuses. Mais pourquoi tu dis Christo?_

_Jo : Par prévention, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu es posséder!!! Une Bière, ça te dis, pour fêter ma victoire. Au fait tu me dois toujours 20$._

_Ils se rendirent donc au bar pour aller chercher leurs bières. Dean donna l'argent à Jo et celle-ci lui tendit sa bière. Cependant alors que Dean la prenait, leurs doigts se touchèrent créant un malaise, se qui fit qu'ils l'échappèrent à terre. Le bruit attira l'attention de tous qui se tournèrent vers eux. _

_Dean : Désolé, vous pouvez reprendre vos conversations sans problèmes._

_La plupart suivirent son conseil, au grand soulagement de Dean et Jo qui se dépêchèrent de ramasser le dégât. Le reste de la soirée, ils le passèrent séparément, se questionnant a propos du malaise précédent. L'autre avait-il senti aussi cette sensation?_

Dean : ….Pari…. Je suis désolé….Jo…

Jo : Dean je suis là.

Dean : … Surprise…une bière….

Sam était parti depuis bientôt deux heures et Jo continuait de prendre soit de Dean du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Jo entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir, il s'agissait de Sam

Sam : Il y a eu une nouvelle victime, une petite fille de 4 ans. Elle s'appelle Charlie Adams. Je suis aller faire un tour chez elle. Devant sa maison aussi, il y a une présence de souffre.

Jo : Sam, as-tu fait le test de souffre ici, je veux dire pour Dean?

Sam : Je n'y avait même pensé.

Sam se dirigea vers l'entré avec le EMF mais celui-ci ne détecta rien de paranormal. Découragé, Sam alla donc vers Dean pour voir son état de santé. Cependant lorsqu'il passa devant une chemise que Dean avait laisser traîner, il remarqua que le EMF, qu'il n'avait pas fermé, réagissait beaucoup.

Sam : Jo, viens voir.

Jo : Du souffre sur la chemise de Dean?

Sam : C'est celle qu'il portait lorsque nous sommes arrivé ici. Sûrement que lorsque nous faisions nos recherches, il a dû toucher au souffre que nous avons vu chez Francis et Emilia.

Jo travailla un peu sur l'enquête pendant que Sam dormait et que Dean semblait calme dans son sommeil. Lorsque le soleil fît son apparition et que Sam se levât , Jo avait une théorie à lui proposer.

**Jo** : J'ai fait la liste des personnes qui ont été contaminées. Avant que vous arriviez, les cas les plus récent ont étés Haley Ferry, Ian Kennedy et George Lewis. Ensuite le matin de votre arrivé, c'était Francis McAllan et Emilia Marshall. Ensuite ça l'a été Dean et finalement, une nouvelle victimes Charlie Adams Tu es allé sur à la maison de chacune de ces personnes et tu as trouvé la présence de souffre, sauf bien sûr pour Dean. Donc, on peut déduire que la créature transmet la maladie aux maison des gens. J'ai fais la liste des personnes dans l'ordre de leur « infection » ainsi qu'avec leur adresse. Voilà ce que ça donne.

Liste des malades – en ordre

Nom Adresse

1.Ian Kennedy - N. Hilton Street

2.Haley Ferry -N. Illinois Street

3.George Lewis - N. Jasper Street

4.Francis McAllan - E. King Street

5.Emilia Marshall - W. Leafland Avenue

6.Dean Winchester

7.Charlie Adam - W. North Street

Jo : Tu ne remarque rien de bizarre ?

Sam : Pas particulièrement, les rues ne sont pas orienter dans le même sens, les nom n'ont aucun rapport ensemble.

Dean : ….saloperie d'esprit….

_Richmond, Indiana_

_Dean : Cet esprit commence vraiment à m'énervé !_

_Sam : Qu'est qui te dérange le plus l'esprit ou le fait qu'il soit dans ce vieil entrepôt ? Aller arrête de chialer et viens !_

_Dean : Je ne chiale pas et pourquoi es-tu aussi sec avec moi ?_

_Sam : Est-ce que tu le serais avec moi si j'avais briser ton téléphone cellulaire ?…. Vu ton manque de réponse, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors subit !!_

_Dean : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désoler, c'était un accident. Tu devrais te plaindre à la compagnie pour leur dire de faire des cellulaire qui vont à l'eau._

_Sam : Pas besoin car généralement les gens ne les mettent pas dans la laveuse._

_Dean : C'était un accident !!! Je voulais te rendre service !_

_Sam : Désoler mais tu as manquer ton coup. _

_Leurs discutions fût interrompus par un bruit provenant du fond de l'entrepôt._

_Dean : Aller viens, allons détruirent ce satané esprit, une bonne fois pour toutes._

_En s'approchant de la source du bruit, les deux chasseurs sortirent leurs fusils. Ils étaient prêt à faire feu, lorsque Dean passa à un cheveu de recevoir une cartouche de sel en plein visage._

_Dean : Hey, ça va pas la tête, depuis quand les esprits utilisent des fusils ?_

_: Dean ?_

_Malgré le peu de lumière, Dean reconnu Jo._

_Dean : Jo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Jo : Je vous retourne la question._

_Sam : On chassait l'esprit qui hante ces lieux._

_Jo : Quoi ? Non, c'est moi qui s'en occupe, ça fait deux jours que je suis sur le coup._

_Dean : Nous ça va faire trois jours !_

_Jo : Et alors, je ne partirais pas, j'ai commencé, je finis._

_Dean : Nous aussi !!!_

_Sam : Bien vu que vous êtes tous les deux décidés à rester, faisons cette chasse ensemble._

_Dean et Jo : Ouin !!_

_Ainsi Jo, Dean et Sam partirent à la recherche de l'esprit tant convoité. Arrivé à une intersection, l'esprit fît sa première apparition et fonça droit sur eux avec un long objet qui paraissait vraiment tranchant. Cela les força donc à se séparé. Jo pris à droite, Sam à gauche, Dean continua tout droit et l'esprit pris en chasse l'aîné des trois. Après avoir parcouru tout le couloir, Dean se retrouva dans une petite pièce du fond, l'esprit s'arrêta juste devant. Dean était prêt à faire feu mais il n'eu pas le temps car l'esprit ferma la porte, laissant Dean au dépourvu. Il s'approcha de la porte et remarqua que celle-ci était verrouiller. Après avoir envisager toute les possibilité de son évasion, Dean conclut qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire de l'intérieur. Il pensa ainsi crier à Sam de venir le délivrer mais le son de sa voix ne passait pas les murs de sa prison et il s'avait bien que le cellulaire de son frère était hors service. Il décida donc d'appeler Jo sur son téléphone. A peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jo. _

_Dean : Jo, attention, derrière toi !_

_L'esprit venait de réapparaître et menaçait Jo avec son épée. Il la fît bouger dans tous les sens pour atteindre Jo, mais cette dernière esquiva tous les coups. Cependant, cette petite danse avait fait reculer Jo aux côtés de Dean ainsi l'esprit pût de nouveau fermer la porte et emprisonner les deux chasseurs._

_Dean : Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai !! _

_Jo : Appelle Sam sur son cellulaire ! Il viendra nous délivrer !_

_Dean : C'est quelque peu impossible. _

_Jo : Pourquoi ça ?_

_Dean : Disons qu'il hors service. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lave son cellulaire ?_

_Suite au regard perplexe que Jo lui lançait, il lui répondu que c'était une longue histoire._

_Dean : Bon, as-tu des cartes ou quelque choses comme ça, juste pour passer le temps ?_

_Jo : Bien sûr ! Je traîne toujours sur moi avec ma piscine et mon jet privé !_

_Dean : Je vais prendre ça pour un non ! Alors…_

_Jo : Alors…_

_Dean : Tu crois que Sam va nous sortir de là._

_Jo : Faudrait d'abord qu'il nous trouve._

_Dean : Il aurait pu au moins mettre des jolis lits très confortable._

_Jo : Je ne crois pas que ça rentrerait. Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que l'esprit nous enferme ici, je veux dire tout les deux. On dirait qu'il s'en sert comme cellule, pour nous garder prisonnier._

_Dean : Ça veut dire qu'il va sûrement vouloir amené Sam ici. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?!?_

_Il eut un moment de silence, les deux étaient assis sur le sol, regardant à la lumière des lampes de poche, la moindre trace d'un moyen de sorti. La lampe de Dean commença à flasher._

_Jo : L'esprit est dans le coin ?_

_Dean : Non, je crois que j'ai simplement oublié des changer les piles et elles sont vides._

_Jo commença a fouiller dans ses poches et en sorti un paquet de piles neuves._

_Jo : Peut-être que je n'ai pas de cartes mais au moins j'ai des batteries, moi._

_Sur ce elle les lui tendit, tout comme la fois de la bière, leurs doigts se touchèrent. Chacun ressentis une sorte de sensation dans leurs doigts, comme un picotement. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre l'avait ressenti cette fois, cela se voyait dans les yeux de l'autre. Seulement éclairé par la lampe de Jo, Dean s'avança lentement vers cette dernière. Alors qu'il était à une dixième de centimètres de Jo, Dean glissa doucement sa main entre sa joue et son cou. Jo s'approcha alors de Dean et enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce n'était rien d'un baiser brusque, il était doux, passionné. Il était parfait…_

_Sam : Ops, désolé de vous déranger, je repasserais plus tard._

_Aussitôt ils cessèrent de s'embrasser. Mal a l'aise, ils suivirent Sam vers la sortie._

_Dean : Heu, alors où est cet esprit ?_

_Sam : Parti, je m'en suit occupé pendant que vous…étiez emprisonné ! Donc, cette chasse est enfin fini._

_Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Jo qui elle regardait droit devant elle. Rendu à l'extérieur, il était temps pour tous les trois de continuer leurs chemins._

_Jo : Alors, c'est ici qu'on se quitte._

_Elle dit cela en jetant un regard particulier à Dean._

_Dean : Oui, mais on va sûrement bientôt se revoir._

_Jo : Peut-être bien !_

_Dean : J'en suis certain._

_Jo lui lança un sourire comme réponse et parti ._

Dean : ….bientôt….on va se revoir…Jo….

**Sam** : Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il dit ton nom.

**Jo** : Je n'est pas remarqué

**Sam** : À d'autres.

**Jo** : Bon on a du travail. J'ai remarquer que les dernières victimes sont tous dans les mêmes environs.

Jo : Voici la liste des malades, en ordre 

Nom Adresse

1.Ian Kennedy - N. Hilton Street

2.Haley Ferry -N. Illinois Street

3.George Lewis - N. Jasper Street

4.Francis McAllan - E. King Street

5.Emilia Marshall - W. Leafland Avenue

6.Dean Winchester

7.Charlie Adam - W. North Street

Jo :Si tu regardes les prénoms, les premières lettres… elles sont en ordre inverse de l'alphabet. Par la suite, les noms de rues sont le même principes. Elle sont en ordre alphabétique mais cette fois-ci à sens normal. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est Dean. Le nom de la rue du motel est Eldorado Street donc ça ne concorde pas. J'ai demandé des informations à Ash. Quand on parle du loup.

Le cellulaire de Jo sonna. Après environ cinq minutes, elle raccrocha.

Jo : D'après Ash, c'est un démon plutôt spécial. La façon qu'il attaque concorde avec notre théorie. Donc Dean n'aurait pas été infecté au motel mais ailleurs. Par conséquent, le souffre qu'on a retrouvé sur sa chemise viendrait du moment où ça s'est passé. Ash doit faire encore des recherches pour savoir comment le tuer ainsi que pour savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Sam : Techniquement, on est capable de prévoir où il sera sa prochaine attaque. Si on sait que les nom de rue vont en ordre alphabétique alors la prochaine victime sera sur une rue débutant par « O ».

Jo : La seule rue débutant par « O » dans le coin est E. Orchard Street. Heureusement, elle n'est pas très longue.

Sam : Donc la personne qui sera infecté, sont nom devra commencer par « B ». Je vais appeler Ash pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur ça aussi.

Jo : Très bien, pendant ce temps là je vais aller m'occuper de Dean.

Son état ne s'était pas améliorer malgré la stabilité de sa température.

_Huntsville, Alabama_

_Jo était dans sa chambre de motel en train de regarder la télévision. Elle venait de terminer une autre chasse et voulait relaxer un peu. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie rose. Jo souri à celui qui la tenait._

_Dean : C'est pour toi !_

_Jo : Merci ! En quel honneur, si je peux me permettre._

_Dean : Simplement parce que tu es belle et que tu m'as manquer ces deux dernières semaines._

_Jo : Que fais-tu en Alabama, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?_

_Dean : En fait, j'ai appeler ta mère qui m'a dit où tu étais et avec Sam on passait dans le coin alors je l'ai convaincu que prendre quelque jours de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il a juste accepté._

_Jo : Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour ces jours libres._

_Dean : J'ai pas encore décidé, peut-être aller voir une vieille amie. Enfin, si elle veut bien._

_Jo : Je crois que ça ne lui déplairait pas._

_Dean : Parce que tu l'as connaît ?_

_Les deux chasseurs s'avancèrent doucement vers l'autre et tout comme leur premier baiser, le deuxième fût fabuleux, même plus. Jo passa ses mains dans le cou et les cheveux de Dean tandis que celui-ci en profita pour collé Jo un peu plus à lui en mettant ses mains dans son dos. Jo attira alors Dean vers l'intérieur et ferma la porte avec son pied._

Dean : …. Rose pour toi…. Belle Jo….

Sam : Il vient de le refaire

Jo : De quoi est-ce que tu parles

Sam : T'appeler, en plus cette fois, il a dit « Belle Jo »

Le téléphone de Jo sonna, et elle s'empressa de répondre.

Sam : (pour lui-même) Sauvez par le gong !

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Jo : Je crois que ça y est. Ash m'a dit que selon ses recherches, c'est une sorte de démon qui est à la base de ceci. Il m'a aussi dit que ce n'était pas un démon qui prenait la possession d'un corps mais plutôt qu'il naissait avec, donc il le conserve toute sa vie. Pour le tuer, il suffit de lui mettre un balle en argent dans le cœur. Ash a fait une recherche sur une personne habitant sur E. Orchard Street et que le nom commence par « B ». Il a trouvé seulement une personne qui convient à tous ses critères. Il s'agit de Bob Stendhal. Voici son adresse.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.

Jo : Ash m'a aussi dit que cette créature est du genre à toujours respecter ses façons de contaminer les gens. Donc, je ne comprend pas comment Dean à été contaminé.

Sam : Je pars à sa recherche. Au fait, Ash t'a-t-il dit à quoi elle ressemblait ?

Jo : Il m'a dit qu'elle prend toujours l'apparence d'une fille.

Soudainement, Sam se rappela que lorsqu'il se rendait à la maison du petit Francis, Dean et une fille qui marchait sur le trottoir s'était rentré dedans.

Sam : Attends, où habite Francis McAllan

Jo : 264 King Street

Sam : C'est à une intersection, non?

Jo : Oui, de King Street et Martin Luther King Jr. Street.

Sam : Tout s'explique, il a été contaminé sur Matin Luther King Jr. Street lorsque une fille et lui se sont foncé dedans sur le trottoir. On se rendait à la maison de Francis. En plus, il portait la chemise avec du souffre. Tout concorde! Dans ce cas, je sais à quoi ressemble ce démon.

Jo : Très bien, dans ce cas, occupes-toi en, je reste ici!

Dean : ….Sammy …. Jo…. Mickeal….

_Indianapolis, Indiana_

_: Je veux pas aller me coucher!_

_Sam : En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Michael._

_Michael : Pourquoi ?_

_Sam : Parce que c'est l'heure._

_Michael : Pourquoi ?_

_Alors que Sam faisait du mieux pour réussir à coucher le petit garçon de 3 ans, ce dernier lui essayait à tout prix d'allonger son temps avant le dodo. Pour y parvenir, Michael utilisait soit la technique de la fuite et de la cachette ou bien il faisait oublier à Sam qu'il devait se coucher, cela en posant le plus de question possible. Malgré qu'il s'avait que ces trucs ne marchaient pratiquement jamais, il tentait sa chance à chaque fois avec Sam._

_Michael : Encore seulement 5 min ?_

_Sam : Non !_

_Michael : 2 minutes dans ce cas ?_

_Sam : Heu, non !_

_x : Sam ?_

_Sam : Oui ?_

_Accoté sur le cadrage de la porte, Sarah regardait avec amusement les négociations. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans que Sarah Black et lui habitait ensemble. Après que Sam et Dean ait enfin vaincu le démon qui avait tué leur mère et Jessica, ce premier avait décidé de reprendre ses études. Il avait été accepté à plusieurs université mais il avait finalement décidé de prendre celle de Indianapolis. Peu de temps après le début des cours, il constata que Sarah fréquentait elle aussi cet école. Doucement, ils se mirent à se voir le soir. Leurs sorties furent de plus en plus rapprochées. Après s'être fréquenté pendant un certain temps, ils comprirent qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre et décidèrent d'emménager ensemble._

_Sarah : Je voulais savoir si…_

_Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle dût réceptionner Michael qui avait décidé de lui sauter dans les bras._

_Michael : (avec un air de pitié) Toi, tu peux le convaincre de me laisser veiller plus tard ?_

_Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire. Sarah lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue et le déposa sur le sol._

_Michael : Oncle Sam ? Quand est-ce que mes parents vont revenir?_

_Dean : Encore debout toi ?_

_Juste derrière Sarah se tenait Jo et Dean._

_Michael : Papa !!_

_Sur ce, il lui sauta dans les bras. Après avoir embrasser son père, Michael alla dans les bras de Jo._

_Jo : Alors tu t'es amusé ?_

_Michael : Oui maman! Sam et moi avons jouer au base-ball, il m'a montré des trucs pour que je gagne contre papa !_

_Sam : Alors comment a été le travail._

_Dean : Tu le serais si tu serais venu._

_Sam : Dean, tu le sais, j'ai arrêté tout ça depuis… Et en plus qui garderais Michael quand vous deux, vous partez à la chasse._

_Dean : Sammy, rien ne t'empêcherait de venir avec nous quelques fois. _

_En voyant que Michael était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, Dean annonça qu'il était alors temps de rentré à leur maison. Après avoir remercier Sam et Sarah d'avoir jouer les baby-sitters, il installa son petit garçon dans le siège pour enfant installer sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Dean et Jo possédaient une maison à quelques rues d'où habitait son frère. Ainsi lorsque lui et sa femme devait partir à la chasse, ils leur était plus facile de faire garder Michael. Malgré la mort du démon à la base de cette longue chasse, Dean avait décidé de continuer l'investigation de son père, ce qui était aussi le voie de Jo. Ainsi après des années de mariage et la naissance de leur fils, ils leur arrivaient de partir à la chasse lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Bien sûr, les chasses se faisait de plus en plus rare en raison de la baisse considérable de choses surnaturel. _

Sam était cacher dans les buissons devant la maison de Bob Stendhal. Il se doutait bien que la créature allait bientôt ce montrer. Il attendait patiemment son arrivé armé de son fusil remplit de balle d'argent.

_Indianapolis, Indiana_

_Michael, Dean se trouvaient dans un champs. En face d'eux, à environ dix mètres, était placé une douzaine de bouteille de bière alignées sur une clôture._

_Dean : Maintenant, je crois que tu es en âge que je t'apprennes à tirer du fusil._

_Michael : Enfin !!!!_

_Alors lui avoir montré comment faire, Michael se mis en position et tira. Il ne manqua pas une. Dean se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire et il lui lança un regard qui exprimait toute la fierté qu'il ressentait pour lui._

_Dean : Ça te dit qu'on rentre retrouver ton frère et ta mère._

Sam n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. La jeune femme qui avait rentré en collision avec Dean venait vers la maison de Bob. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette dernière, Sam sorti de sa cachette. Sam remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient complètement noir ce qui confirma son identification.

Au motel, l'état de Dean inquiétait énormément Jo. Sa fièvre avait totalement disparu et il semblait regarder dans le vide. Jo ignorait si de tuer le démon sauverait Dean ou s'il était trop tard.

_Alors que Dean revenait d'apprendre à Michael à tirer au fusil, il monta avec ce dernier pour le coucher. Après lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit, il alla dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Arrivé à son lit, il remonta la couverte pour s'assurer que son petit n'attrape pas froid._

_Dean : Bonne nuit William_

_Il lui donna un baiser et sorti de la chambre. Dean ne pouvait croire que son William avait déjà 4 ans. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre à coucher. Jo était déjà endormit. Il se coucha doucement au côté de sa femme en évitant de la réveiller. Il se colla à elle et s'assura qu'elle était bien abrié. Et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille…_

_Dean : Je t'aime Jo !_

Dean : …. Michael …. William…. Jo ….

Sam n'eut qu'à tirer un coup pour tuer la créature aussitôt morte, elle se désintégra. Il se dépêcha donc de retourna aux côtés de Dean pour voir s'il avait eu une amélioration.

Au motel, Dean se redressa dans son lit ce qui fît sursauter Jo. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Jo : Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Dean : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle lui donna un verre d'eau et commença à tout lui expliquer. Entre temps Sam vint les rejoindre.

Sam : C'est donc comme ça qu'elle est morte. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, qu'as-tu vu ?

Dean : Je ne me souviens pas.

Après un sommeil bien mérité, Sam et Jo se couchèrent. Dean profita donc de se moment là pour réfléchir sur les derniers jours. Même s'il leur avait dit ne rien se souvenir, il se rappelait tous dans les moindres détails. Les choses qu'il avait vu étant malade lui semblait parfaite. Pourquoi Sam lui avait enlevé cette vie ? Il aurait aimé continuer à vivre là-bas pour toujours. Il en voulais à Sam de l'avoir arraché à ce monde parfait. Il fût tirer de ses pensés par le téléphone qui sonna. Il alla répondre. C'était Ash.

Ash : Dean, je crois donc que Sam et Jo ont réussit.

Dean : Ça m'en a tout l'air…

Ash : Je les appelais seulement pour leur dire que j'ai trouvé une autre informations sur le démon.

Dean : Laquelle ?

Ash : Que lorsqu'elle rend malade des personnes c'est pour leur faire vivrent leurs désirs les plus profonds dans une réalité virtuelle.

Après avoir raccrocher avec Ash, Dean réalisa que sa place était aux côtés de Sam dans la chasse du démon qui avait tué sa mère. Il se devait de réalisé les désirs de son père. Il voulais aussi que Sam soit heureux même si pour ça il devait le quitter pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études. Il s'engagea donc à tout faire pour que Sarah et lui soit heureux ensemble même si pour ça il devait forcer le destin. C'est là qu'il réalisa que son monde de désir pourrait devenir réalité s'il y croyait. Il s'approcha lentement du lit de Jo. Il remonta la couverture pour qu'elle puisse mieux la couvrir. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura…

Dean : Un jour !

Il voulais être heureux et s'avait maintenant que son bonheur ne serait qu'avec Jo.


End file.
